


Stoking The Fire

by coldfusion9797



Series: Elements [1]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Elemental Magic, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Sam and Felix practice with their powers.
Relationships: Sam Conte/Felix Ferne
Series: Elements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Stoking The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the beginning of season 2.

There's a weird feeling in Sam's chest when Felix walks away. Maybe it's something to do with the air in his lungs, maybe it's all messed up because they've been practising with their powers. Not that they've gotten very far, and that's why Felix is upset or angry or whatever is going on with him. 

The thing about it is that they're in this together, but they've been trying to harness their powers separately. It seems stupid now that he thinks about it.

He follows after Felix to share his idea. By the time he catches up, Felix is in full pout mode, those plump lips turned down at the corner. They look so soft.

Felix doesn't look up, but he senses he's not alone.

"What?" he sulks, holding his hand out, a tiny fireball floating above it.

Sam's heart is racing and he licks his lips. He's not used to being nervous, but something about Felix does this to him.

"I, uh... Wanted to help you practice?" 

He rubs a hand over the back of his neck, waiting, hoping, and then Felix turns those pretty blue eyes on him.

Sam freezes, honestly, Felix is just pretty as a girl sometimes.

Worried that he's beginning to look like an idiot, Sam tries to explain the thought that's been swirling around in his mind. 

"Some of the elements, uh, compliment each other, right?"

Felix's mouth begins to curl up, which is a good thing, so Sam presses on. 

"Like water would put fire out, but air... Air can like, stoke it up."

Felix's eyes light up with that sparkle that means they're onto something. Sam can't help smiling back, he loves seeing Felix with that fire. (Yes, he knows that's corny but he'll worry about being cool later.)

"Let's try," Felix says excitedly. He kindles a little ball of flame that hovers above his palm.

Alright, Sam tells himself, now is the time to focus. That's hard when Felix is around, being all emo and pretty and hot. (Yes, another one he'll worry about later.)

They are facing each other, but Sam hasn't got the hang of his powers yet and he doesn't want to accidentally burn Felix by blasting the flames into his face. That would be an absolute tragedy.

So, he shifts his position, moving so he's side by side with the other boy, arms brushing as he raises his own to mirror Felix's stance.

He risks a glance at Felix's face, to find Felix looking back at him, centimetres away. He's close enough to kiss.

"Ready?" Felix asks, breath soft and warm over Sam's face.

"Uh-huh," Sam nods, warmth coursing through him. He turns his face back towards the fire, and lets go just a little, lets this warm feeling flow out through his fingertips. It's always felt cold before, the air magic, but he goes with it.

They watch as the fireball grows, burning brighter and livelier. 

"That's amazing," Felix gushes, and Sam can't help turning to see his smile. 

It strikes him again, how pretty Felix is, those bright eyes, rimmed by long, dark lashes. 

The sight warms him more, and he forgets about control. He sees the orange glow on Felix's face as the fireball flares once more, bigger, before the gust of air extinguishes it.

Then the moment is over, their powers die down, but the smile on Felix's face doesn't.

He turns to Sam, excited about what they've just achieved.

Earth would be no use, and water would only inhibit Felix, but air used just right, could be just what he needs.

They're face to face again, so close, both heady from the rush of power.

"Jake or Andy couldn't do that for you," Sam says, intending it to come out cocky, but it's more of a rushed whisper than that.

Felix's face changes again, mouth relaxing, a question in his eyes.

Sam doesn't want Felix to be uncertain. He leans forward and catches that full mouth with his own. 

Felix's lips are just as soft as he imagined and he tastes a little smoky. 

It's, well, _magic_.

He's doing it again, thinking corny things. He leans back to measure Felix's reaction, pretty confident that anything that feels this good can't be one way.

Felix's eyes are wide and he licks his lip.

"You taste like summer," Felix sighs, sounding a little bit amazed. "Like a hot westerly wind."

Sam grins and decides to go for it. He's sick of admiring from afar.

"This could be the key," he says, raising a brow and putting enough innuendo into his voice for Felix to know that he's joking. Mostly. This could actually be the key, but mostly he just wants an excuse to kiss the other boy again.

Felix gets it, and grins back. He likes to pretend he's emo or goth or whatever, but he's way too passionate to really sell it. 

"There's only one way to find out..."

Then they're kissing again, hot, invigorating, smoky kisses. And Sam finally thinks he could really get on board with this whole magic thing.


End file.
